Ten Years
by sunshine addiction
Summary: Story mainly revolving around Hibari,Yamamoto and Mukuro. Each finding something new about themselves. Set in the ten years later arc. Everyone will come out once in a while . :D


Hi! Finally I wrote something again. I have only drabbles and half thought out stories , so i really couldn't put them up. Erm.. heres a new one though. Hope ya all will like it!

I do not own any of the characters here.

Enjoy!

* * *

I've been searching

I've been chasing

After a shadow I cannot reach

I've been fighting, training

For ten long years, you've stayed in my mind, my dreams, mocking me.

Day after day, night after night.

You are like a ghost haunting my every waking hours, my very being.

I hate those mismatched pair of eyes.

Hate the blue that seems like a whirlpool that will suck you in.

Hate that red eyes that makes you looks like you are bleeding.

I hate that thin lips with the frozen smirk.

Like a smiling snake guarding all those hidden treasures with hidden secrets.

I hate those long limbs of yours.

I hate the sinfully unmarred pale skin.

I hate that unearthly blue hair, hair that does not belongs to any other human.

I hate everything about you.

I hated the very fact that you are not human, you do not _exist._

For ten long years, you haunted my very being, occupying my mind, settling in the depths of my heart.

I hate you.

* * *

"Hibari san, the tea is getting cold."

I blinked twice and refocus my attention, the lack of sleep and the lack of activity in the small café had me lost in thoughts.

This would cost me.

Being a mafia only meant one thing, I get to have action and life never stops.

I brought the cup to my mouth. The sweetness filled my senses.

English red tea is so different from Japanese green tea.

Still I enjoy the difference in flavor of the two different types of tea leaves, as long as the English red tea isn't too sweet.

_Ting-a-ling ting-ling_

"May I?"

I nodded.

Gold brown eyes and cold gray eyes locked in the briefest of moments. Acknowledgement, information and concern were exchanged.

"Tsuna got clearance, finish the matters at hand and return by Monday. Make sure you reach by 10. Tsuna wants you to clear the factory and get the main house in _working order._

Remember, Monday by 10."

I frowned. Irritated with the tone that herbivore uses with me and irritated with the _order _Tsuna gave.

Ten years. Why is Tsuna so adamant?

My frown deepened. My lips thinned into a line.

"Well its good news that Tsuna got clearance after ten years. Its really kinda fast, eh?"

Warm baritone didn't really reach my ears. I was lost in thoughts.

When I finally looked up, concern written all over his face. Eyeing me with a mild questioning look. I shook my head and scowled.

"I will be in the vicinity if you need any help with the factory then. Oh and I already bought the tickets. Its 3am flight, Sunday."

Saying, He produce a white envelope form his inner pocket and push it towards me.

Long shapely fingers, reminds me of him.

And then I notice the strap of bandage near to the wrist. Obviously he is trying to cover it up with his sleeves. I raised my hand and without any gentleness, pulled up his sleeves.

Managed to push up only till his elbow, the bandage continue its crawl up into his shoulders. I can only imagine that the bandage doesn't stop just there.

"Ouch, ouch!!"

One arm gripping his shoulders the other pushing up his sleeves. And with him wriggling away from me, I only grip harder.

Tea dripping slowly onto the floor, cup rolled onto its side. The whirl of the slow moving fan. And I can clearly hear his rasp of short breathe. Everything slowed.

I was one knee on the table and he was half off the chair. I looked to the counter. No one. Kusabe nowhere to be found after one quick sweep of the room.

I release my hold and settled back onto the chair.

Waiting for his answer.

"I was out-numbered last night. Its just a bullet graze near the shoulder. Hehehe. Nothing to worry about." A slow grin plastered, he pushes down his sleeves.

Albeit a bit too slowly, I thought.

I moved on instinct.

Just as I reached for him, he ducked and in mere seconds, the cup shattered.

* * *

Well, this is part 1 and hopefully you all will want to read on to part 2 :D Write and review please! I hope i improved!


End file.
